Conventional internal-combustion engines include an exhaust system with a catalytic device that purifies exhaust gases generated by the engine. Conventional catalytic devices include a housing, a monolithic ceramic catalyst carrier structure in the housing, and a catalytic metal retained in the carrier. The purification efficiency of the catalytic metal increases when the catalysts are heated, so to reduce cold-start exhaust emissions the catalysts must be brought up to temperature as soon as possible.